


The Sky is Finally Clear!

by ringoame



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringoame/pseuds/ringoame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hanayo finally decides to confess her feelings to Rin, she goes to Kotori for advice. Can her friends get her confession-ready by Friday...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission Starts on Monday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to post this over the course of the week, leading up to the finale on Friday... We'll see how it goes!

“Hey… can I ask you a question?”

Kotori blinked and put down her current sewing project, which appeared to be some kind of archery-themed teddy bear. Standing in front of her, looking ready to flee at any moment (even more so than usual), was an extremely flushed Hanayo.

“Of course, anything! What’s the matter?”

Hanayo seemed determined to look at anything but the other girl’s face. “Um, that is… how… how did you c-c-confess to Umi?”

Kotori had to giggle. “Is that all? I just asked her to meet me in the classroom after practice and told her how I felt!” Her fond smile grew at the memory. “She turned even redder than you are now, Hanayo… Why do you ask?”

Hanayo seemed to be edging away. “Oh, you know, no reason! I just… uh… bye!” She whirled and started to make a break for the door, but too late – Kotori had grabbed hold of her arm. With a little gulp, Hanayo turned slowly and guiltily back toward her friend, knowing all too well the look that would greet her: her free hand clutched to her chest, her eyes wide and somehow already shimmering with tears, with the occasional batting of the eyelashes for the full Kotori effect.

“Hanayo… you can tell me anything, you know?”

“I know that! Ha ha… ha…” Hanayo was stalling, searching for an escape route.

“So if you wanted to confess to someone, you’d tell me?”

“Me? C-c-confess?” She still couldn’t even say the word without turning a shade redder. “W-who would I even…?”

Kotori pouted. “Then you’re not going to finally tell Rin you love her?”

That did it – Hanayo sagged immediately, steam practically rising visibly from her face. “Someone… help me……”

“Oh, come on.” Kotori gently patted Hanayo’s head, which had now slumped forward into her lap, on top of the unfinished stuffed animal. She took a moment to contemplate which one was cuter, and giggled again. It was really no contest. “You were probably the last one to realize it out of anyone in the group… except maybe Rin herself, hee hee~”  
A faint groan rose out of the frazzled pile of hair on her lap. “How am I going to tell her…” She looked up just in time to be blinded by the sparkle in Kotori’s eyes.

“Don’t you worry about that. I’ll help you out!” Kotori leapt to her feet, knocking both Hanayo and the teddy bear to the ground in her sudden burst of enthusiasm. “Come back tomorrow and we’ll do some special practice! This Friday, you’re going to confess!” Noticing that her project was now on the floor, she hastily gathered up her things and made for the door, leaving Hanayo still stunned below.

“W-w-wait! Where are you going?!”

Kotori flashed her an even more dazzling smile. “To gather supplies!” she answered gleefully, and flounced out the door.


	2. Turn Around on Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori has the perfect plan to practice Hanayo's confession.

“Okay, close your eyes!”

Hanayo didn’t need to be told twice. This whole situation was so embarrassing, she would close them and never open them again if given the choice. Plus, squeezing her eyes shut made it easier to focus on trying to sink through the floor.

“All done! Now open ‘em and turn around!”

Shoot. It hadn’t worked – she was still in the classroom with Kotori, who insisted that they were going to meet after school every day this week until she was ready to confess her feelings to her beloved childhood friend. Just thinking about it made Hanayo sigh. Still, Kotori had successfully confessed to her own childhood friend Umi, and that seemed to be working out for them… Maybe she really could help? Reluctantly, Hanayo opened her eyes and turned to…

“R-Rin?!!” A girl with short, sunset-colored hair was standing before her. Wait… “Kotori…”

“Ta-da!” Kotori smiled broadly, tucking an errant strand of her long hair back into place under her bright orange wig. “It’s perfect, right? Now you can practice just like I’m the real thing… nya!”

Hanayo felt her hands cover her face involuntarily, and resisted the urge to mutter her trademark phrase as well. “Kotori…” she managed to repeat instead.

“I’m not Kotori! I’m Rin, ny-”

Now Hanayo’s hands flew to her friend’s shoulders instead. “Kotorin… I mean… listen, this definitely isn’t going to work!”

Kotori’s trademark pouting looked especially pathetic with her hair piled under a wig that was slipping off little by little. “Aww, why not?”

“Because… you’re cute and all, of course, but there’s no way I can pretend that you’re Rin!” Hanayo’s voice was even higher and more frantic than usual. “Rin is like nobody else! She’s so bright and full of energy, her eyes are so golden, she’s always encouraging me, she’s so much cuter than she realizes, her hands are so soft… I…!” She snapped out of her rambling abruptly to see that Kotori was grinning at her widely. “Oh no…”

“Hanayo, that was great! You should just say all of those things to her!”

“Noooo!!!” Hanayo pulled away before Kotori could react this time, bolting out of the room so quickly that the wig slid the rest of the way off of Kotori’s head and onto the floor. Kotori frowned at it, fixing her own hair absentmindedly.

“So I’m not Rin-like enough…is that the problem? Hmm…” Kotori tapped her chin and looked out the classroom window. The forecast claimed there would be clear, sunny weather by the end of the week, but right now, it looked like the clouds were gathering.


	3. We Need Help on Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori recruits a little help for Hanayo's next after-school confession practice session.

Hanayo stood outside the door to the classroom, trying to steel herself for whatever Kotori had in store today. Yesterday, she’d been caught off guard by her Rin impression, in spite of (or maybe because of) how ridiculous it had been. Today, she swore, she’d keep her cool, and definitely not go on another embarrassing rant about the object of her affections. No matter what was on the other side of that door…

The door burst open just as she was reaching toward it, and a familiar hand pulled her inside. “Hi, Hanayo!” Honoka greeted her cheerfully, closing the door behind them. “I thought I heard you mumbling to yourself out there.”

“H-Honoka?! What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to help with your confession practice! So you’ve liked Rin this whole time? That’s so cute!”

Hanayo glowered past Honoka at Kotori, who suddenly seemed very preoccupied with reading desk graffiti. “Kotori… you told her?”

The puppy-dog eyes instantly went into action. “Hanayo, I’m so sorry! I just thought she might be able to help!”

“What on earth made you think that?! No offense,” she added quickly to Honoka, who didn’t seem to have noticed the potentially implied insult anyway.

“Well, you said that Rin is energetic and encouraging, and that I didn’t look like her… so I figured I’d bring you the next best thing! Ta-da?” She gestured hopefully toward Honoka, who did her best to strike a Rin-like cat pose.

Hanayo sighed. “I don’t know…”

“Come on, nya! Did you want to tell me something, Kayochin, nya?” Honoka grabbed Hanayo’s hand and did her best inquisitive stare.

“Honoka, uh… well, she’s doing her best. Come on, give it a try?” Kotori nudged Hanayo gently. “Just… pretend it’s really her, and be honest!”

“I… I guess…” Honoka’s imitation of Rin was somehow even worse than Kotori’s, but she was trying – they both were, for her sake. And she had asked for help, sort of… “Okay, I… I’ll try.” She took a deep breath and looked into Honoka’s eyes, then regretted that immediately and aimed for the floor instead. “Rin, I…”

“What is it, nya? Ow!” Kotori shot Honoka a withering glare, or at least the closest she could manage to one. “Sorry…”

“Go on, Hanayo,” Kotori whispered encouragingly.

“Rin…” Hanayo looked past her friends toward a desk by the window, the one Rin would usually occupy in class. “You sleep too much in class, you know.”

“Wh- mmph!” Honoka started to protest, but Kotori clamped a hand over her mouth.

“You’re always goofing off, and you don’t always listen… You’re way too hard on yourself, and you’re always pushing yourself to support others even when you need support the most. But Rin… that’s why I always want to be by your side. Because I love those things about you. And I want to support you… to support each other… forever.”

She looked up, red-faced but surprisingly calm. “Kotori, Honoka… thank you. But I don’t think I can do this.”

“What?! But that was so beautiful!” Honoka had to speak for both of them, as Kotori had been too moved by Hanayo’s speech and was now discreetly blowing her nose.

“Because… all of that was true, but that’s why I’m too scared to go through with it. What if… what if she doesn’t want to be close to me anymore? What if she hates me?”

“Hanayo, there’s no way that…”

“It’s okay.” Hanayo smiled at both of them, pushing back tears. “I just can’t do it. I’m happy enough like this, and I don’t want to mess up the group, or our friendship… thank you guys for listening.”

“Hanayo…”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said quietly, walking out the door. Honoka and Kotori exchanged worried looks.

“Shouldn’t we stop her?”

“I don’t know…” Kotori sighed. “Maybe we pushed her too hard. Let’s give her some space for now… We’ll talk to her tomorrow after practice.”


	4. Second Thoughts on Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like the end for Hanayo's confession practice, and Kotori waits in the classroom in vain on a rainy Thursday. But another visitor stops by with some encouragement.

It was raining too hard for μ’s to practice outside on Thursday, and Hanayo seemed to have left as soon as classes ended. Kotori waited in the classroom anyway, watching the sun sink behind the clouds and haze of rain.

There was a cautious knock on the door, and she stood up hopefully – but when she opened the door, she was greeted with long dark hair and worried eyes. Still, seeing Umi was never a disappointment to Kotori.

“I thought you might still be here. It’s getting late… Hanayo didn’t show up today, right?” Kotori’s troubled expression was all the answer she needed. Umi sighed and came into the classroom, closing the door behind her.

“I think we really upset her… what am I going to do?” Kotori leaned into Umi’s shoulder and started fiddling with her dark hair absently.

Umi smiled gently. “It’ll be all right. I think… she’s probably just scared. You must’ve been too, right? When you talked to me back then…”

“Nuh-uh,” Kotori responded muffledly, her face still buried in Umi’s shirt.

“Hmm? You weren’t…?”

Kotori grinned up at her mischeviously, her hair rumpled. “’cause I knew you’d say yes!”

“Kotori!” Umi pushed her away gently, turning bright red. The other girl giggled.

“I’m sorry, Umi. You’re so cute when you get embarrassed, I couldn’t help teasing you!” She blushed a little. “Of course I was nervous – I almost chickened out! I didn’t want to be rejected… but when I saw your face, I knew I couldn’t hold back anymore.”

Still red in the face, Umi pulled her back in for an embrace. “I’m glad.”

They stood in silence for a moment. Finally Kotori brushed her hair out of her eyes and spoke. “I think I should try talking to Hanayo again. I know if she can get up the courage to talk to Rin, she won’t regret it.”

Umi nodded. “I’m sure you can do it, Kotori. I don’t know how anyone could say no to you.”

Kotori giggled again. “I think that might just be you, Umi… but thanks. I’ll do my best!”

 

Hanayo pushed her face deeper into her pillow and groaned. She hadn’t even had the courage to face Kotori today – how had she ever thought she’d be able to face Rin? Things were fine like this, she told herself. Rin was her best friend, and that had always been enough before.

So why did she feel like crying?

A faint, tinny version of a familiar μ’s tune chimed from somewhere in the pile of pillows and stuffed animals, interrupting Hanayo’s train of thought and sending her scrambling to retrieve her phone before it stopped. She only took a second to register the name on the screen before breathlessly answering the phone. “Hello?”

“Hanayo? It’s Kotori. Are you okay?”

“H-hi, Kotori. I’m… fine. I’m sorry about everything…”

“No, _I’m_ sorry! I shouldn’t have put so much pressure on you, and brought in Honoka without telling you, and everything… I just got carried away. But Hanayo, listen…”

Hanayo sniffled despite herself. “What is it?”

“I’m not going to make you, but if you can, I’d really like you to come to the classroom tomorrow for one more session. If you still don’t think you can do it, we’ll forget all about it, I promise! But I’ve never regretting confessing to Umi for a moment, and I want you to feel that same happiness, too.”

“Okay…” Hanayo’s eyes went to the window and the rainy skies, and she sighed. “I’ll think about it.”


	5. Finally it's Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a sunny afternoon, Hanayo decides to go to the classroom to practice confessing her love one last time.

Maybe it was the beautiful weather, or maybe it was Kotori’s sweet yet persistent smile; whatever the reason, despite her previous resolution, Hanayo found herself outside of their designated classroom once again after school and practice ended on Friday.

“I’ll just see what she has in mind,” she told herself as she opened the door. “It doesn’t mean I’m going to do it…”

The inside of the classroom was bathed in sunlight; after a week of rain and cloudy weather, the sky was finally clear. And waiting inside, looking out at the beautiful blue sky, was a girl with sunset-colored hair.

“Oh, no.” Hanayo frowned; she had expected a new trick, and was almost disappointed. “I’m not falling for this again, K…” Her voice faded abruptly as the other girl turned around.

“Falling for what, Kayochin?” Rin smiled, and Hanayo nearly fainted dead away.

“Rin?! W-what are you doing here?”

“Nya?” Rin tilted her head as Hanayo tried not to swoon. “Kotori said you wanted to talk to me.”

“Oh, of course…” She should’ve known Kotori would come up with a plan like this. If she had realized, of course, she wouldn’t have come. And yet… looking into Rin’s inquisitive golden eyes, she realized Kotori was right. She did want to talk to Rin. She always did.

“Hey, Rin…” Hanayo took a deep breath. “Can I ask you one thing?”

 

“Do you think this was the right thing to do?”

Kotori and Umi were walking home together in relative silence, but Umi knew from the way she kept glancing back toward the classroom window that Kotori was thinking about Hanayo. She caught her hand (a movement that still made both of them blush) and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Don’t worry. If she really doesn’t want to do it, I’m sure she can just make some excuse. I think you were right, though… once she and Rin are alone, she’ll know what she wants to say.”

“Okay.” Kotori didn’t seem entirely sure, so Umi held her hand a little tighter.

“I’m sure you’ll hear from her soon. If she feels anywhere near how I feel about you… the two of them will be fine.”

 

“What is it? You can ask me anything, you know.” Rin’s smile was fading a little, a hint of worry beginning to cast a shadow over her face. Just that was almost enough to make Hanayo change the subject just to keep Rin smiling, but she pressed on.

“What if… I had to tell you something important, but I could never take it back? Even if it made you hate me?”

“Kayochin? I would never hate you! What’s going on?” Rin moved toward her friend anxiously. “Are you involved in something shady? We can move if we have to! I’ve already got our aliases picked out–”

“Rin, it’s not that!” Hanayo had to laugh a little, despite the fact that her heart was in her throat. Just another reason… “Rin, the truth is…” Her voice shook, and she took her friend’s hand in hers, unable to look her in the eye. “I… you’re so special and important to me, and I want to be with you forever…”

“Huh? Of course, we’ll always be together!” Rin squeezed her hands. “Is that all?”

“No, I mean…” Hanayo’s eyes filled up with tears. “Rin, I’m sorry. I don’t want you to hate me…”

“I told you, I could never…”

“I’m in love with you.”

“What?”

Rin’s eyes widened and her hands went slack. Hanayo forced herself to look up at her friend’s eyes, but for once she couldn’t read the emotions there – she had never seen this expression before.

“You’re always there for me, and I want to give you everything… just like you always do for me… but if you don’t feel the same way…”

“Kayochin…” All at once, Rin burst into tears, and Hanayo had to fight not to do the same as she felt her heart breaking.

“I understand,” she whispered, and started to pull away, but Rin caught her arm immediately and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I can’t believe it…” Rin was almost sobbing, but she was smiling, too. “I didn’t think you would ever… I mean…” She pulled back enough to look into Hanayo’s eyes warmly. “Kayochin, I love you!”

“Rin…!” Before she knew it, tears were pouring down Hanayo’s face, too. They both stood there for a moment, smiling and crying, laughing at themselves for crying and then crying even more.

“I’ve felt like this for so long, but… I didn’t want to tell you because I thought there was no way you’d ever think of me like that. Kayochin, someone as perfect as you deserves the cutest girl ever, not someone like me…”

“But that _is_ you!” Hanayo protested, trying to wipe the tears off of Rin’s face, then her own. “Rin, nobody could ever be more perfect than you are. I love you!”

“Kayochin…!”

They pressed their foreheads together, continuing to embrace in silence for a while. Eventually Hanayo’s phone buzzed, and they pulled apart, giggling a little.

“Oh, it’s Kotori… she’s probably worried. I have to thank her…”

Rin leaned on Hanayo’s shoulder affectionately, the familiar interaction taking on a new warmth and meaning, as she watched her type in a quick, emoji-filled text in response to Kotori’s worries.

> _“Everything went great. Thank you for helping us! We just needed a push… and today it was perfect confession weather!”_


End file.
